Tough Lover : A RaphxKathy AU
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Raph's been in a mood lately and Kathy wants to know why. Will she out-stubborn the stubborn? RaphxKathyJones OC pairing. M for Citrus Flavouring and to be safe. R&R, please!


_Authoress' Notes : Okay, so here's the second of the three one-shot OneOfTheTurtlesxKathyJones stories that was voted for on the Poll I had up back in February. This one actually came together pretty quickly, especially since the MikeyxKathyJones one is developing a mind of its own. XD _

_This is Rated on the Lighter Side of the "M" Rating; there's nothing super-descriptive in here, but I still wanted to be on the safe side of the Ratings. Oh, and there's mention of two Slash pairings in here, but you can ignore them easily if you don't like the idea of malexmale. A Pizza Delivery guy named Keno is mentioned within, as well, and for those of you who think he's an Original Character, I can assure you he's actually a Main Character in the second Original Turtles Movie "The Secret of the Ooze". Other than that, can't think of any warnings… _

_So, as usual : a huge thanks goes out to all of you reading this, and all of you who take the time to Review, Favourite, and/or Alert my Stories; it means a lot. Also, again, as usual, please, Read, Review, Favourite/Alert, but most of all… please enjoy~!_

_Dedication : For abbywatson, also known as my Bestie Giggles of Sassy and Giggles, who wanted to read a RaphxKathy story - mainly because she knows Raph's my favourite Turtle, but it still counts! - and told me it was her who voted for the pairing. This is for you! :D Hope ya like it!_

_Summary : Raph's been in a mood lately and Kathy wants to know why. Will she out-stubborn the stubborn? RaphxKathyJones(OC) pairing. M for Citrus Flavouring._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse, and my Reader's thirst. _

Tough Lover : A RaphxKathyJones AU

Eighteen year old Kathy Jones ducked as she entered her Friend's room, a Sai sailing over her head and lodging in the brick of the wall opposite. "Somebody's cranky," she snorted, turning and, with a foot placed on the wall for leverage, gripped the red handle of the Sai before tugging it out with a soft grunt.

"Why ya so clumsy today, Kath?" A grumble from behind came alongside a pair of arms catching her as she stumbled backwards from the force of the dislodge.

"Why're you so peeved today, Raph?" She retorted as those same arms levered her back to a standing position before releasing her; turning around, she twirled the Sai in her hand twice before she handed it back, handle first, to its owner, "'S not everyday I get greeted by havin' a Sai tossed at me."

"Thought ya were Mikey," Raph shrugged unapologetically as he replaced his Sai in his belt.

"And the fact that I'm a girl, and quite clearly peach, not to mention have hair, never crossed your mind?" Kathy tilted her head curiously, one hand on her hip as her long chestnut braid swung with her movement.

His amber eyes slid over her lithe frame - clad in a pair of jeans and a pink scoop-necked t-shirt - and he growled, "Bit hard not t'notice that, Girlie."

Used to the innuendos, she rolled her eyes, "What's your issue lately, anyway?" When he simply gave her a deadpan stare before he turned around and went back into his bedroom, she yelped, "Hey! You're being **rude and not ginger**, Raphael!"

"Don' care. Lemme 'lone," Raph grunted, stumbling forward as she suddenly jump-crashed into him from behind. "T'Hell?"

Kathy wrapped her arms around his neck from her position straddling his shell awkwardly, "Share."

"Nothin's botherin' me; now leggo, Woman!"

"Don't make me have to ask Casey, Raph."

"Case won' tell ya shit, Kath," he snorted, regaining his balance.

"He will if I pull the Kitten Eyes on him," she threatened lowly.

"… yer a Bitch," he muttered darkly.

"And you're an Asshole. Now," Kathy rested her chin on his shoulder, continuing to straddle his shell, "why have you been PMS-ing lately?"

"I ain't been PMS-in'," Raph rolled his eyes, "that's yer job, an' why Donnie is the only one ya won' snap at durin' yer time-a-the-month."

"Don't change the subject," she ordered, shifting a bit. "You've been cranky ever since I went out to the movies with Keno last week." She was referring to the Pizza Delivery guy who usually dropped off the orders whenever they bought pizza.

"Haven't."

"Have so -" She suddenly fell off of his shell as a thought hit her, "Oww." Looking up at him as he turned to face her with his arms crossed over his plastron, her hazel eyes wide, she asked, "Raph… don't tell me you're **jealous** that I went out to the movies with Keno?"

He turned a darker emerald, "… no. Why would I be jealous?"

"I dunno; you tell me, Raph. Why would you feel the need to be jealous? 'S not like I actually like Keno like that, or he likes me like that."

"'S not what it looked like t'me, Kat; ya two were gettin' pretty damned cuddly for "not likin' each otha like dat"," Raph groused, avoiding her gaze. "Plus, ya kissed 'im when he dropped ya back at Casey's."

Kathy gaped, mentally reeling, "Oh, my God, you **are so** jealous! Raph, Keno kissed me and, if you had stayed around long enough for me to get over my surprise, you'd have seen me push him away. He swings Mikey's way, for pity's sakes!"

"Sure didn' look like he swung da otha way."

She scrambled to her feet, standing directly in his line of sight as her small hands came up to cradle his face in her hands, "Raph, he did it because he saw you following us. He was trying to help me make you jealous, you dumbass. That's all the date was, him helping me make you jealous; it's impossible for me to like him like that, considering it's **you** that gets my heart pounding, Raphael." When his mouth gaped in stunned surprise, she laughed, throwing her arms around him in a hug, "Oh, Raphie, honestly, you can be so dense sometimes!"

Slowly, his arms came around her, pulling her to his plastron, and his voice was the roughest she'd ever heard it, "Ya mean it? Yer not jus' sayin' dat to get me ta be nicer to 'im? Or takin' pity on me?"

Kathy pulled back a bit, finding his arms made a comfortably muscled brace against her back as they supported her, "Raphael, saying that I like-like you is too childish, and doesn't explain enough; neither does saying "I love you", but I'll say it anyway. I. Love. You. You make my heart pound in my chest whenever you smile or grin or give me that **infuriating** smirk of yours," here he chuckled and gave it to her, causing her to flush lightly, as she playfully tugged the ends of his Bandana. "Whenever I'm talking with my school friends, or Ryn, about guys, all I can think is "That guy's got **nothing** on Raph", "Raph's much more impressive when he's working out", "They call that sex appeal? Psh, my Raphael's so much sexier!" - ooh, damn, you weren't supposed to hear that one…" she trailed off, turning several shades darker, nearly comparing to his Bandana; she tried to hide her burning face in his shoulder with her hands moving to clutch his shoulders, but he wouldn't have any of it.

Raph's amber eyes darkened as he brought his face closer to her own, using one hand to guide her face so she wasn't hiding it in his shoulder, and he churred, feeling himself react to her own body's reactions, "**Yer** Raphael, huh? Does dat make ya **my** Katherine?" He was more than pleased when she shuddered at the possessive tone in his voice when his hand returned to wrap around her waist, and gave a soft whimper as her legs threatened to give out on her; he tightened his arms around her a bit as she nodded mutely, unable to look away. "Good…" he growled, "'Cause 'm pretty sure I love ya, too - definitely ain' got any "Brotherly" feelin's fer ya - and I don' like otha people touchin' what's mine…" He gave her another smirk before claiming her lips with his own; when his tongue slipped into her slightly parted lips, she moaned as it immediately engaged with her own in a fight for dominance which she lost quickly.

Several minutes past like this, just them enjoying the feel and taste of the other as they kissed and their tongues explores each other's mouths. Kathy felt herself melting into his embrace, her arms trailing around from his shoulders to the back of his neck as she guided herself closer to him; she **needed** to be closer to him. She felt heat spreading through her body, and moaned as one of his hands - the other busy undoing her braid - brushed the exposed skin revealed as her t-shirt rode up, "Raph…" Her lashes fluttering matched her heart's as his mouth moved from her own to trail along her jaw, nipping lightly at her earlobe.

"Yea?" Raph churred into her ear, his hot breath warm against her skin before he took her abused earlobe into his mouth, his tongue lavishing attention on it.

"Wha," she struggled to form a coherent sentence; she'd never met anyone who could stop her brain mid-thought like he could. "What're you, uhn," her neck unconsciously rolled to the side as he licked and nipped his way down her throat, "doing?"

"Makin' sure everybody knows yer mine," he growled possessively before he bit down on the juncture her neck met her shoulder; he felt a surge of primal satisfaction rip through him when she yelped - he was quick to note it was from surprise and not pain -and pressed a kiss to the same area on his neck as one of his hands snaked up underneath her shirt to press against her bare back.

Neither of them heard the small stampede of footsteps rushing towards his room until, "Kathy, are you - **Raphael!** What, exactly, is going on here?"

"Looks like Raph and Kitty are getting jiggy with it!" Mikey snickered as Raph lifted his head from a brightly blushing Kathy's neck to glare at his older Brother whose eyes were wide with disbelief.

It only took several seconds before Leo's gaze narrowed, having noticed the hand his Brother still hadn't removed from underneath their friend's shirt. "Raph, **what** do you think you're doing?"

"I **was** makin' my Girl melt inta puddle of need, Bro. So, if ya don' mind, ya know where de door is," Raph growled, his hand moving around her midriff as she turned in his arms, her skin tingling where he touched it.

Donnie took in his friend's tousled appearance, along with the slightly glazed look in her hazel eyes and chuckled, cutting Leo off as the eldest Brother opened his mouth, "Leo, this **is** Raph's room; he can do what he wants, with consent. It **is** consensual, correct?"

Kathy nodded, still flushed in the face, "You know it is, Don; considering you've been sitting through my gripe sessions," she grinned at him. "By the way, you should open up a psychology practice; you're really good at getting into people's heads."

Donnie grinned back at her, winking before he and Mikey grabbed Leo's shoulders to steer him out of the room. Leo struggled a bit, but even he wasn't able to break their hold. "I'm not leamph," he glared as Mikey and Donnie both used their free hands to cover his mouth.

"I will say one thing, however, Raph," Donnie's grin turned into a smirk at the impatient glower on the hot-headed Turtle's face.

"What, Brainiac?"

"It's about time, Bro; it's about time," the Purple Bandanad Turtle let out a laugh at the dark look Raph sent him and the pout Kathy sent him.

"Have fun, you crazy kids!" Mikey chortled before he and Donnie hauled the struggling Leo from the room.

"Can I kill 'em?" Raph grumbled, reburying his face into her neck.

"No!" Kathy giggled, lightly elbowing him. "Now that you're my Boyfriend - since you **marked** me as your Girl - I need a new Best Friend, Raph! Hm, I'm gonna have to hold interviews, now… maybe this whole relationship thing isn't worth the hass -" She squeaked as he easily picked her up, before he strode to where his hammock hung, "Raph! I wasn't finished!" She playfully whined as she gripped his biceps.

"Yea, 'fraid yer finished, Princess," he smirked, laying her in the hammock and enjoying the sight of her thoroughly kissed form as she lightly swung side-to-side. "'Fraid yer wrong, too."

"Oh, really, now?" She raised a single eyebrow at him as she tried to prop herself up, laughing when she only fell backwards when the hammock swung again. "What'm I wrong about, then, Tough Guy?"

"'M gonna show ya jus' how "worth it" I am," Raph growled, easily getting into the hammock and straddling her; he was unaffected by the hammock's movement as he placed a hand on either side of her head for balance. Leaning down, amber eyes darkened as they gazed into heated hazel, "'M gonna rock yer world, Baby."

"Two words, Raphie : Prove. It," Kathy smirked up at him, unbothered by his weight; in fact, she welcomed it. She gazed up at him through her lashes as her hands lightly travelled up his muscled thighs as she quoted huskily, "I need a Tough Lover~."

"Ya got one, Princess," he churred lowly, capturing her mouth with his own.

She felt something poking her lower abdomen as she levered herself upwards, wrapping her arms around his neck as she returned his bruising kiss. She groaned and whispered, "'S that your Sais or another piece of your equipment?" She shuddered, releasing a breathy gasp, as he boldly ran his fingertips down either side of her body before his hands went to his belt and undid it.

Tossing his belt aside, along with his Sais - completely uncaring of where either landed - Raph chuckled darkly, pressing her body into the hammock with his own, "It's all natural equipment, Baby…"

"Gonna show me how it works?" Kathy asked coyly, peppering kisses along his jaw.

"Gonna show ya how it works fer ya, and ya 'lone," he leered into her eyes, smirking when her face heated up with another blush as his hands moved underneath the hem of her t-shirt which had ridden up past her midriff to bunch just below her breasts. Easily tugging it over her head, he kissed her hungrily as his hands moved to knead her bra-covered breast, "Think I found a new fav'rite shade of Red…" he traced his hands around the dark red material that was the only thing between him and her breasts.

Afterwards, they laid underneath the blanket he'd picked up from the floor and tossed over them. Kathy was dozing while wrapped tightly in the Bandana-less Raph's arms, tired out, when she was rudely awakened by the appearance of her Cousin in the doorway, "What t'**fuck**, Man?"

"Gawd, Casey! Haven't you heard of **knocking**?" Kathy shrieked, tugging the blanket up nearly to her chin as she glared heatedly at her Guardian.

"I 'gree wit 'er, Case," Raph tightened his arms around his Lover. "Ain' cool t'just barge in on a Turtle."

"I - what - dammit, Raph, when I said ya should tell 'er how ya felt I didn' mean **jump inta bed wit 'er!**" Casey complained, clamping a hand over his eyes with a grimace.

Raph snorted, pressing a kiss to the hickey that marred the skin where Kathy's neck met her shoulders before he deigned to answer him, "If ya wanted 'er wit someone who was about words, ya shouldn' a told me t' "suck it up an' tell 'er like a man"; Don an' Leo are good wit words, I ain'. 'M an action typa Turtle. Now, get t'Shell outta my room, Man."

Casey did so - keeping his eyes covered - and grumbled, as he stumbled out of the room, "'M never gonna be able t'unsee that…"

Raph and Kathy laughed as they heard Donnie's obviously amused voice, "Mikey and I warned you they were busy, Casey."

"Ya didn' say they were busy doin' each other, Don! I need some serious brain-bleach!"

"So… is she as sexy naked as she is with clo -" Mikey yelped as the two in the hammock heard the slap of skin-on-skin and assumed Donnie smacked him upside the head. "Oww… Don! Bro, I just wanted to - ow! **Dude!**"

"Mike, that's just… argh," Casey made gagging noises. "Where's Leo? He's gotta level head; plus he's good at that "clear yer mind" bullshit, ain' he?"

Donnie coughed in a poor attempt to hide a laugh as Mikey cackled, "He's **busy**, too, Case; Usagi showed up a bit after Leo threw a fit when he found Kath and Raph starting to **dance**, Dude."

Donnie added, tone mischievous, "He and Usagi have been locked in his room since a bit after Usagi got here. I think they said something about comparing sword prowess…"

"But, wouldn' they be in the dojo if they were sparrin'?" There was a audible pause before Casey yelped, "**Guys! Argh!** I didn' need that mental image, Don!"

"Well, you asked," Donnie's tone was pure innocence and barely heard over Mikey's cackling; the two still in Raph's bedroom could only imagine the scene Casey was making.

Kathy started giggling as Raph smirked, "Now, where were we…?" He had a wicked glint in his eyes as his hands started bringing her body back to life.

Before she was lost in his ministrations, she informed him, "You need something for your door, Lover…"

"I'll get Don t' rig up a early warnin' system or somethin', Princess."

**End.**

_Authoress' Notes : *falls backwards, feeling self-satisfied* Gah, okay so I have this on the lightest side of "M" I could get; it's more of a heavy Lime than anything… *smirks* This was definitely my favourite fanfic to write so far. :3 I love, love, __**love**__ Raph; he's always been my favourite Turtle, ever since I could remember. :D A similar story to this - actually identical except it's going to have the missing Lemon in it - is going to be posted sometime within the week to adultfanfiction; so if you're interested in that, check out AFF and look me up. I'm under the same username there as I am here._

_Okay, so I __**know**__ someone's gonna wanna Flame me for having Raph and Kathy have sex before they even go on a technical first date. My answer to you, so you know before you review and Flame my stories? __**I don't care.**__ Yes, they moved fast. Yes, __**maybe**__ it was a little too fast. However, that __**does not**__ make Kathy a whore, slut or any other name you can think of to describe her actions. I don't imagine Raph being the type to take a romantic relationship slowly, so that was reflected in this fic; Raph doesn't use words to get his points across, because he prefers for his actions to speak for him. __**Get over it.**__ Still wanna Flame me? Go ahead; but my Default Profanity filter is on my Reviews, so keep it clean._

_Special thanks goes out to Neko-chan, a.k.a. randomlass, for Beta-reading this for me and making sure I had them In-Character! You're the best, Girlfriend! Love ya. ;)_

_**Anyway!**__ Thank you to everyone for Reading, Alerting, and Favouriting myself and my Stories, but most especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
